Broken-Hearted Girl
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Ashlee Carey |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Vault - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 December 17th, 2010 - ! Format colspan=2 Digital download - ! Recorded colspan=2 July 13th, 2010 - ! Genre colspan=2 Pop, R&B - ! Length colspan=2 5:22 - }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Thug Story" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Broken-Hearted Girl" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "So What" (2011) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Ashlee Carey singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Intuition" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Broken-Hearted Girl" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Diva" (2011) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Music Video - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Broken-Hearted Girl" at Youtube.com } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Alternate Cover - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" colspan=3 style="text-align: center" Original cover art without the heart } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "Broken-Hearted Girl" is a song by American recording artist Beyoncé Knowles and the sixth music video single featuring Ashlee Carey (seventh in total). The video was the last music video single to be released in 2010. Background After the release of "Disappear", Jager wanted to shoot more ballads with Ashlee and "Broken-Hearted Girl" stood out as one of his favorites. The video was set to be shot at a beach with the sun rising, as Jager wanted the video to be "pretty". Carey felt that the idea was good, but too similar to the originalhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0csLlzdhAPk video shot. As Carey set to shoot the video for "Diva", she announced that she wanted to move away from songs by Broken-Hearted Girl and explore different genres. With that said, Jager wanted to shoot "Broken-Hearted Girl" before he shot "Diva", in fear of loosing the song all together. In a final effort, the video was decided to be shot at Tibbetts Brook Park, which steered away from his original idea but the kept the video inside his original concept. The shoot lasted 3 hours, consisting of scenery shots, singing scenes and candids. On October 5th, a 15-second preview for the video, as well as two other videos ("Conceited", "Thug Story")http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3s1BJTbGxw was released on the bryant825 Production fan page. Music Video Critical Reception Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'Broken-Hearted Girl' VIDEO – 5:22 Charting Position Release History External Links * References